


Feels First Kiss Good

by palisade



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palisade/pseuds/palisade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is 16 years old, hasn't had his first kiss yet and is on the road with the infamous Pete Wentz. What else do you expect to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels First Kiss Good

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone relationships between adults and teenagers, but we both know that Pete was a total creep back in the day. Thanks to [bluejayy](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayy) for betaing! Hope you like it.

They're in Ohio, at some gas station in the middle of nowhere. Andy is outside filling up the van and Joe's seeing if they'll sell him cigarettes without ID. Patrick has his hand in a bag of Cheetos, his other hand holding onto a comic when he swears he hears Pete say, "Hey, are you a virgin?"

It takes about two seconds for the words, "fuck off, Pete," to come out of Patrick's mouth.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I can keep a secret."

Patrick almost laughs. "No, you can't." And that's the end of the conversation.

\----

It takes Pete two more days before he asks again, while they're sitting beside each other in the van and on their way to New York. "So, you are a virgin?"

Patrick knows by now that Pete will just keep asking until he gives him what he wants, so he obliges. "Yes, Pete."

"Had your first kiss yet?"

Patrick is so close to punching him. "No, Pete."

Pete's quiet for a few seconds but then it happens in an instant -- he grabs Patrick by his hoodie so they're facing each other and kisses him quick on the mouth, grinning as he moves back.

Patrick pulls a face of pure disgust, reaching the arm of his hoodie up to wipe all that's left of Pete from his mouth. "Gross! What the hell, dude? Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't be a bad friend and let you think that you're unkissable, could I?"

Patrick shoves him before he shifts so they're sitting beside each other again. "You're an idiot."

Pete moves his arm around Patrick's back, his grin settling for a smile. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
